Yussa Errenis
| Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 5 | AppID = YussaErrenis | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = false | C10App = false | C11App = false | C12App = false | C13App = true | C14App = false | C15App = true | Name = Yussa Errenis | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Elf | Class = Wizard | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Nicodranas Tidepeak | Family = | Connections =Allura Vysoren (ally) Oremid Hass (former student) | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} }} is a powerful mage who is the owner of the Open Quay district in Nicodranas. He resides in the Tidepeak, a magical tower in the Open Quay. As an NPC, is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Yussa is an aged elf with light brown skin. He has chiseled features, though there are some crow's feet wrinkles that are creeping in to show his age. He has short, stark white hair that curls up into a wave swipe. Yussa is shorter than an average elf, standing roughly at 5 feet or a little under. He wears a long robe woven of threads that mimic the shimmer of gold. Personality Yussa is incredibly shy and secretive, rarely venturing outside of his tower in the Open Quay. He primarily relies on his personal assistant, Wensforth, to take care of his business, and very rarely grants audiences to ordinary people. Yussa appears not to care about the morality of his actions, and believes that the means are always justified if the end is to preserve balance and peace. He assures Caleb that he should have no qualms about using other people to achieve his goals, a statement which made Caleb clearly uncomfortable. Yussa has a great love for drinking tea. Biography Background Of Gwardan descent, Yussa told the Mighty Nein that he has been practicing the arcane arts for over two centuries. According to Marion Lavorre, he is at odds with the Clovis Concord. The Mighty Nein visited Tidepeak in the evening and attempted to make an appointment with Yussa by way of his assistant, Wensforth. Wensforth suggested that if there truly was an emergency as they claimed, they should return in the morning and try again to meet with Yussa. The following morning, the Mighty Nein returned to the tower. At first, only Caduceus Clay and Beauregard were granted admission to Tidepeak to talk with Yussa. After showing him both the Happy Fun Ball of Tricks and the dodecahedron, and a tense discussion about their loyalties, Beauregard indicated that they "all know that corruption runs rampant in both the Empire and the Clovis Concord," and that she wanted nothing to do with that. This seemed to resonate enough with Yussa to allow the rest of the Mighty Nein entrance to Tidepeak. Yussa told the party that the Happy Fun Ball of Tricks was dangerous, and that he would keep it to study, allowing them to come look at it in his presence. In return, he allowed Caleb to memorize a teleportation circle on one of the the upper floors of his tower, giving the party an anchor on the Menagerie Coast. Yussa was concerned by the dodecahedron, which he identified as blending elements of arcane and divine magic in a way totally unknown to him. He warned them to remove it from Jester's haversack only when absolutely necessary and for short periods of time. Caleb used Teleportation Circle to return the Mighty Nein to Tidepeak unannounced. Wensforth escorted them to the sitting room where Yussa met with them and requested information on their activities. They told him about the Laughing Hand, and although he didn't recognize the name, he agreed to research it. Yussa told them the war was not going well for the Empire, and although he pressed to know where they had come from, Caleb avoided answering. Yussa asked to see the dodecahedron, and the party said they were keeping it in a hidden spot, as it was too dangerous to carry around. When the party told him about finding devices opening up portals to the Abyss, Yussa shared that there had recently been at least two demonic incursions in the Empire, at Zadash and Pride's Call. The Mighty Nein teleports to Yussa's tower in Nicodranas, and after the fact remember to use Sending to tell him they're coming. He replies that he's busy, but sends Wensforth to get them. When the Mighty Nein teleported back to Tidepeak after their failed attempt to stop Obann, Yasha and The Laughing Hand at the Wraithroot Tree, they were informed by Wensforth that Yussa had been in the Heirloom Sphere for about three weeks. The Mighty Nein decide to go after Yussa and try to find him. The Mighty Nein find and retrieve Yussa from the Prison of Soot in the Folding Halls of Halas and return to Tidepeak, bringing Halas's body and soul gem. Allura Vysoren performs a ritual and they learn that the Angel of Irons is actually Tharizdun. Yussa suggests that they enlist the aid of Oremid Hass, whom he believes is one of the least corrupt members of the Cerberus Assembly. He gives them a letter of introduction, their share of the gold he's recovered from the Archmage's Bane, and a Revivify diamond. Yussa challenges Caleb to complete the body transformation spell that Halas was working on, and Caleb promises Nott he'll try. Yussa then destroys Halas's body and locks the soul gem in a pocket dimension. Relationships Character Information Abilities Notable Items * Heirloom Sphere (given to him by the Mighty Nein) * A ruby containing the soul of Halas (given to him by the Mighty Nein and currently locked in a pocket dimension) Quotations * "At a certain level of arcane practitioning, morality becomes a bit ambiguous." * Yussa: "I am willing to share knowledge based on the development of our friendship and proven loyalty." Nott: "How do we prove our loyalty?" Yussa: "By not fucking me over." * "I am generally uncomfortable making deals regarding passing glances at world shattering artifacts, if that be the case; but you have blessed me with fine tea this day."(to Caduceus) * Cadeceus: "Obviously you are so much more powerful than we are that it would behoove us to be a little careful." Jester: "Yeah, he could probably kill us all right now if he wanted to or something." Caduceus: "I mean really, he probably could." Yussa: "You are not incorrect." * "I do not say I am on the side of good and right. I am on the side of maintaining a balance in which society can exist." * "I followed them...into sometimes...stupid and unnecessary circumstances. Many of them died helping me. Many of them I outlived. But I wouldn't be where I am today if I didn't at least trust in the power of others."(advice to Caleb, based on Yussa's past companions) * "Use who you need to; but know everyone can be useful if you mete out their skills."(Yussa's parting advice to Caleb) * "We have similar but different paths. We both wish to avoid choosing. The difference is you wade in the flames while I prefer to stay far away." Trivia * Jester Lavorre giving him a hand made figure of and pamphlet about The Traveler was one of the only moments that visibly confused Yussa during his meeting with the Mighty Nein in . References Art: Category:Allies